The present invention relates to bicycle carriers adapted to be mounted on the backs of vehicles.
Bicycle carriers of that type are conventional, e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,710,999; 3,927,811; 4,332,337; 4,428,516; 4,513,897; 4,830,250; and 5,211,323. It is common for a carrier to have first and second U-shaped mounting members which are seatable against upper and lower portions of the rear end of a vehicle, respectively. The carrier is attached to the vehicle by means of straps which are connected to the carrier and which carry hooks adapted to grasp portions of the vehicle. The mounting members are pivotable relative to one another, so that the angle formed between the mounting members can be adjusted to enable the carrier to fit different vehicle configurations. A pair of supporting arms project rearwardly for receiving a bicycle. The supporting arms include bent ends or adjustable brackets which form cradles on which a bar of the bicycle frame is laid.
It is necessary to be able to fasten the mounting members in place after the necessary adjustment has been made, and to release the mounting members to enable them to be pivoted to other operating positions and possibly to a folded storage position.
It would be desirable to provide such a fastening mechanism for a bicycle carrier which securely holds the mounting members in place but which can be quickly and easily released.
It would also be desirable to enable the bicycle carrier to be folded to a compact storage position.